1. Field
Methods and apparatuses consistent with one or more exemplary embodiments relate to a wearable device that is wearable on a body of a user, a master device connected with the wearable device, and a method of controlling the wearable device.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the development of wired and wireless communication networks, smart devices, which may be used anywhere and be used at any time by being connected to a computer network, such as digital devices having various shapes and functions have been released.
The smart devices may include, but not limited to, wearable devices that are wearable or attachable to a part of a body of a user. The wearable devices of various shapes have been released. In the related art, for the wearable devices, portability is important, and the wearable devices need to be wearable by the user without difficulty. Accordingly, the wearable devices have been developed to be small in size and to be light in weight.
Applications which may perform various functions are installed in the wearable devices, and wearable devices are connected with a mother terminal or master terminal, which is a separate smart device. In this arrangement, the wearable devices need to continuously communicate with the mother terminal, and the wearable devices connected with the mother terminal continuously consume power due to the execution of the installed applications and the continuous communication with the mother terminal.
In consideration of the importance of portability of wearable devices, internal batteries should be limited in size and the amount of power consumed by the wearable devices should be managed. In other words, in order to increase usage time of the wearable devices, the capacitances of internal batteries must be increased, which results in an increase in size and weight of the wearable devices and a decrease in portability.
Accordingly, power consumption of the wearable devices needs to be reduced in order to expand the usage time of the wearable devices while preventing an increase in size and weight of the wearable devices.
Therefore, there is a need to develop a wearable device which consumes minimal power and is still convenient to use.